Goku Meets Equestria
by Nickhf123
Summary: Goku wanted a challenge so he went to ask Old Kai for help. He told Goku about Equestria. Will Goku be able to help Equestria from there Villains or will he fail.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a 100 years after the defeat of Shenron I hope you enjoy. Goku wanted a new challenge so he went and ask Old Kai if there was any challenges that he could do and this is what happened. Ah Goku what brings you here? Old Kai asked. I was wondering if there was if there was anything that could give me a challenge. hmm there is one place where you could go but there is no real worthy challenges. Will that is ok I would like to go there anyway.

ok Goku give me a second to teleport you there. Wait you can teleport anywhere you want to Old Kai? Yes Goku I am over 75 million years old I've learned a lot of things. Will ok but could you take me to the place now? sure give me a second. ok there we go. Old Kai than proceeded to teleport Goku to Equestria

Hey guys Nick here I was wondering if you enjoy this very small chapter but no worries it will get bigger. Sorry for my typing I am pretty horrible at it. if you want me to change anything review it so I could see what I need to fix or its just good enough. Before I leave shout out to Future Shock he inspired me to do Goku meets Equestria.


	2. Chapter 2

After Old Kai teleported Goku into Equestria Goku found himself in Ponyville. hmm strange never knew there would be a world filled with ponies. Before Goku knew he would be the center of intention in Ponyville. Some of the ponies look at him with fright others wanted to know what this strange creature was. Soon after many ponies asked who he was.

Goku told them that he was a Saiyan from Earth. Many ponies thought he was lying since they were from Earth but they never show anything like him. Soon after the ponies went back to whatever they were doing. Goku than started to explore Ponyville he soon was meet up with another pony named Twillight Sparkles. Hey who are you are I never seen a pony like you before.

I am not a pony I am a Saiyan. I have never heard of a Saiyan before Twillight said. Goku explained what a Saiyan was. Twillight was very fascinated she should go explain this to Princess Celestia. Soon after it was getting dark. Goku do you have a home anywhere? No I do not I just got here today.

Will if you want you can sleep in my tree house. Yes I would like to stay with you for the night until I can find a house. When they got to the tree house He was introduced to Spike who has a million questions to ask but it was getting to late. They soon went to sleep afterwards.

Hello guys this chapter was made a lot faster than I thought it would be but next chapter Goku will be introduced with the mane 6 oh yeah I will show a race with Goku and Rainbow Dash should be fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep giving me things I should work on.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Twillight introduced Goku to her friend. So are you telling me this man is from a different universe? applejack ask. Will yes I've never seen anything like him before so that gives me one reason for me to believe him. Will I believe him Fluttershy said. the rest really didn't believe him. Will what do you do in your universe Applejack asked. Will I mostly train, sleep and that's about it. Will can you show us what you can do Applejack asked.

Goku first demonstrated that he can fly without wings. WHAT? how did you do that without wings Rainbow Dash asked. Will it's simple all you have to do is manipulate your ki into your feet and you should be able to fly. So is it like magic Twillight asked. Will not exactly it's pretty much like a life force energy. But can't that kill you Twillight asked.

Not really ah better idea to think if it is your energy if you have a lot you can do many things like flying. This gave Rainbow Dash an idea Hey Goku do you think you can race me since I am the fastest flyer in Equestria. Sure I can race you. This should be good the mane 6 thought. Rainbow Dash and Goku got in there starting position.

Ready set go Applejack said. Before they knew it they were already out of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was ahead of Goku now and she was still gaining up speed. Impressive Goku said in his mind. Rainbow Dash won the race. I have to admit that was very fast. Will I am the fastest flyer in Equestria. Will that was very impressive Goku you somehow kept up with Rainbow Dash Twillight was thinking. Soon after Spike spit out a letter and immediately handed it to Twillight.

To Twillight

From Princess Celestia,

Twillight I need you to come immediately to Canterlot I have a huge emergency I great evil has returned I need you to use the Elements Of Harmony again so please hurry up.

From your master,

Princess celestia

Guys we need to hurry up to Canterlot. For what reason Goku asked. No time to explain we need to hurry now.

will guys I hope you liked that chapter I had a bit of difficulty trying to make the mane 6 to be in character but I hoped it worked out. The next chapter will be a huge one because it is going to be The Return of Harmony. If you were wondering how Rainbow Dash beat Goku well Goku allowed Rainbow Dash to win since she reminded him show much of Vegeta since Vegeta and Rainbow Dash has so much in common when it comes to competition and when losing.


	4. Chapter 4

After the mane 6 got the message to immediately to go see Princess Celestia Goku teleported them to right in front of Princess Celestia cattle. "How in tarnation did you do that."

"Will it's called Instant Transmission I learned it when I was on a different planet."

"Will is it just like teleporting Twillight said."

"Will yes it is but you use it a different way than just teleporting."

"Interesting maybe I should study it from him Twillight said being very curious."

Soon after they got into Princess Celestia throne room. Twillight wondered for what reason did she call them in here. She asked Princess Celestia what was going on. "No time to explain follow me."

They got into a hall where all this pictures of Discord were. Princess Celestia went on to explaining what Discord did to Equestria. "Now I need you to wield the Element of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he puts all of Equestria into eternal Chaos."

"Princess Celestia you can count on us Twillight said with confidence."

Princess Celestia proceeded to open the door that guarded the Elements of Harmony and opened it. With a shock almost everyone was frightened except for Goku. "The Elements are gone Twillight said in confusion."

"But that chamber is guarded by magic only I can break this doesn't make any since."

"Out of nowhere a laughter came hahaha uh what fun is there into making any sense."

"Discord show yourself!" Princess Celestia said in anger.

"Do you miss me Celestia I missed you but you wouldn't know it's quite lovely being turned into stone but you wouldn't know since I don't turn Ponies into stone".

"Enough! what did you do to the Elements of Harmony."

"Will I just borrowed them for a tincy little while."

"You will never get away with this Discord.

"Uh will I never forgotten of how green you can be Celestia it's really quite boring."

"Hey no pony ever insults the Princess." Rainbow Dash flew quickly toward the mirror where Discord image showed and she bangs into it. Ow! That hurt! Rainbow Dash thought into her mind.

"Oh so you must be Rainbow Dash fame for her loyalty."

"That's right I will always be loyal to the Princess."

"Will we will see about that."

Discord went to all the mane 6 telling them what there talent was until he got to Goku "Strange I've never seen you before will ill figure out about you soon enough."

"Stop stalling Discord what have you done with the Elements of Harmony."

"uh so boring Celestia really fine i'll tell you but I will only tell you my way." Discord explain his riddle to the mane 6.

"Twist and turns that's it I bit Discord hid the Elements in the Palace hedge maze."

"Good luck my little ponies and this stranger."

"Wait were bringing Goku asked Twillight."

"Yes you will need all the help you can get if your going to retrieve the Elements of Harmony."

They quickly left the cattle to go to the hedge maze. "What will we really have to go in there" Fluttershy being scared.

" Nope Discord forgot about this" Rainbow Dash showing her wings. She quickly tried to fly over the entrance of the maze but to her surprise her wrings disappeared. Before everyone knew it they lost there special abilities to fly or use magic except for Goku since Discord didn't know what he could do. Suddenly a flash of light appeared

"you should of seen the looks on your faces priceless."

"Give us our wings and magic back!"

Discord went on explaining the rules no magic or flying and his 2nd rule was all ponies has to play or they would lose.

"Im going after Discord."

"Wait what how would you do that Goku? he took away of all or magic and flying and remember not even the princesses was able to defeat Discord without the Elements."

"I don't have a choice he will destroy all of Equestria."

"Fine were not going to be able to stop you but be careful."

"I will be Twillight go without me ill be fine."

"Good luck Goku."

"Now where is he oh I found him." than Goku teleported to Discord.

"Will girls we have our on duties to find the Elements. but we need to hurry up I have a bad feeling Goku will not be strong enough."

They got into the maze until a bunch of walls covered each one of them will they still went even if they weren't together.

Back to were Goku was he just found Discord he was sitting on his throne room in a different looking dimension. "Uh if it isn't Goku how did you get here without any magic if I may ask?"

"I use ki it's different than magic."

"How interesting I've never heard of this ki matter in fact I've never seen anything like you before."

"You probally wouldn't since I've came from a different world."

"A different world please do tell."

"It's a long story but I haven't came here to chat with you I came here to stop you from destroying Equestria.?

"Destroy Equestria? I just want to put it into an eternal chaos because it's so much fun."

"I won't allow you to do that." Goku quickly disappeared from Discords site and quckly punch him in the gut. "That actually hurt me a bit I looked like I underestimated you Goku but now it's my turn."

Discord teleported infront of Goku and tried to punch him Goku quickly dodged his attack and kick Discord right in his neck. Discord went flying a 100 feet away from Goku crashing into a few buildings. before he could get up Goku fired a few ki blasts at Discord and ended up destroying most of the surrounding area. Discord quickly got up to his feet. "I will give you one last chance Discord give up."

"Me Discord defeated by this mortal I won't except it no I can't except it."

Discord quickly used his magic to his advantage he used telekinesis on Goku and sent him straight threw many buildings.

"I have to go super saiyan 3 if I want to end this fast." Goku thought in his mind.

Goku got up to his feet and started to power up. The ground was starting to shake and the air got thinner. Discord knew he had to attack him before he was done powering up so he used his magic to form a round black looking ball and threw it at him but it was to late he was done powering up he easily dodged the black ball and started to repentantly punch Discord in every part of his body with one last punch he sent Discord flying very far away and ended up destroying a good bit of houses. When Discord got up he was bleeding. "How can this be the master of all chaos being outmatched by a being I never seen before"

Discord patients was coming at an end and he was starting to get mad. He started to fire massive balls at Goku. He easily dodged it but before he could react Discord punched rapidly into every part of his body. Goku dodged one of his punches and uppercutted Discord very hard. He was sent flying very high into the sky before Discord could stop Goku sent a massive Kamehameha toward Discord. Discord teleported away before he could be consumed by the blast. Discord teleported right next to Goku and used another dark ball at Goku but this time it was to close and he couldn't dodged it. It made a huge explosion right next to Goku and ended up destroying his shirt and made him bleed.

"I have no other choice but to go to Super Saiyan 4".

"Had enough Goku your starting to look dizzy."

"Not yet Discord I have another transformation." Goku started to power up and for the first time in Discords life he was scared. Discord sent multiple dark balls at him but this time they were disintegrated before they could ever touch Goku.

"How can this be he can't be mortal who is this man!?" Discord was having so many thoughts in his mind. But before he knew it Goku was done with his transformation.

"This is your last chance Discord give up!"

"I will never give up I am Discord the master of Chaos and I will not be defeated."

"so be it" Goku flew right next to Discord and started to punch him again but this time it hurt much worse. Discord was sent flying in every direction. Discord was spitting out blood from his mouth each time Goku punched him in the stomach. Goku used one last punch and sent Discord flying into the ground and caused I giant crater.

"I will destroy you!" Discord said with absolute anger.

They started to clash but this time Discord was on terms with Goku many minutes past and they were bleeding everywhere on there body. For one finale attack Goku charged up a Kamehameha and Discord was also charging up his most strongest attack in his mouth.

Back to Twilight they just broke free from Discords control over them. They got the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord but when they got into the Chaotic town of Ponyville they show Goku and Discord powering up there attack and before they could say anything they released there attack than they clashed into each other. Neither side was being pulled back but the magnitude of the blast was pulling apart the planet itself.

To be continued

Will I hoped you enjoyed that Chapter. I took a good while to put all this punctuations in the right spot and still I think I got some things wrong. If you are confused about anything in the story I will try to answer you in the review section but the one thing I will tell you about is how the event of Twilight and her friends still played out pretty much the same will Discords made clones for them to corrupt the mane 6 because this guy has reality warping feats I think he can create a clones of himself and he ended up doing what he did to them in the actual story. nevertheless I hoped you enjoyed and also the next chapter will be shorter than this one if anyone wanted to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Goku and Discord was having there huge clash together neither sides was being pulled back.

"I will not lose to you Discord."

"Is that so Goku don't underestimate the power of chaos."

Goku's blast was starting to fade a little bit while Discord was still going strong.

"I will not be defeated by you Discord!" Than a serge of energy burst out of Goku's blast and now Discord blast was being overpowered by Goku.

"No I can't be defeated!" Discord released even more of his energy into his attack and it was starting to overpower Goku's attack. "This is it for you Goku it has been so much fun battling you but you have underestimated the power of chaos and now that will be your down fall!" Discord yelled out to Goku.

Discord blast was now only a few feet away from Goku. "I will have to put every last bit of energy into my attack if I want to beat Discord."

With the last bit of Goku's energy he had left he screamed out "I wont lose!" Goku's blast expanded two times and completely destroyed Discords blast.

"No! this can't be possible I AHHH!" Discord screaming could be heard from many miles while he was consumed by Goku's blast. It was completely burning all his fur and skin while he was screaming to death. The blast faded away a few moments later.

Goku collapsed to the floor he was barely able to walk or do anything. He looked at Discord burned body. "Is it finally over?" to Goku's surprised Discord was getting up to his knees.

"So close you were Goku only if you had a little bit more strength left you could of actually defeated me Discord said with a very tired voice." Discord was about to finish Goku off with a small magic blast but to his surprise he was to weak. "Im to weak to use my magic will I will have to finish him off by some other means."

"Not so fast Discord." Discord look around to see the Mane 6 standing next to him. "It's over Discord you thought you could've kept me and my friends separated but our friendship was to much for you and your chaotic magic."

"Your precious friendship should be eradicated from existence!" Discord said with absolute anger.

"Let's finish this girls." The Mane 6 started to glow and than a rainbow blast came straight out of the Elements of Harmony and went straight toward Discord. He was to weak to teleport away from it. Discord yelled out NOOOO while being turned into stone while the Elements were also turning Ponyville back to normal.

When the Mane 6 and Goku went into the royal castle when Princess Celestia gave her speech to them "We are gathered today to once again honor the heroism of these seven friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos." Everyone started clapping than Princess Celestia proceeded to open some curtons showing the Mane 6 using the Elements of Harmony on Discord. Everyone clapped one last time for them.

Will guys I hoped you enjoyed the last Chapter of the Return of Harmony and sorry if you guys thought if it was a bit short. I also will not be making anymore Chapters this month since I am going to Georgia to spend some time with my other family. I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.


End file.
